Sea Of Green
by Ao tori
Summary: Following the Journey of Law, Shachi, Penguin and Hoshi (OC). As they grow from scrawny teenagers, to budding revolutionaries, finally to being the heart pirates! Slight AU of their pasts and additions with my OCs. The story will follow canon, with a few arcs of my own. Full Summary Inside.
1. The Shadows in the Snow

**28/02/2017**

 **A/N: Hello Everyone!**

 **This is my first fan fiction ever, so please be kind to me!**

 **I will however, appreciate constructive criticism.**

 **The thumbnail I found of Pintrest, credit goes to artist.**

 **About the story:**

 _ **After Law meets Shachi, Penguin and Bepo, they run into a young girl who was taken in by the revolutionaries.**_

 _ **Said revolutionaries teach and educate children like them, and give them a path in life, guidance and help.**_

 _ **This is where they learn their expertise in each of their respective fields.**_

 _ **However, they set sail to become pirates, and thus the Heart Pirates are formed.**_

 _ **Follow their story from the beginning to the end!**_

 **Note: This story will not focus solely on my OC/s.**

 **I want to capture Law, Shachi, Penguin, Bepo and the rest of the heart pirates in this story.**

 **Still, it is not AU and we will eventually catch up with canon, but there where will be arcs of my own.**

 **I have still not decided if I want to put romance into this story, but even if do it will be extremely slow-burn!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own One Piece! But I own this story and my OCs  
**

 **PLAGIARIZERS WILL BURN IN HELL!**

* * *

 **Sea Of Green**

 **Chapter 1:** ** _The Shadows in the Snow_**

A young girl walked alone in the thick blankets of snow on the country side.

Her figure stood out against the white landscape like a drop of ink on a clear parchment.

Normally a girl her age shouldn't have been wandering out on her own like that, but she was running an errand, a very important errand.

She smiled at her success as she made her way back.

The cold wind blew harshly against her face; a few brown strands of hair came loose.

Hoshi pulled the muffler further up her face, covering her pink cheeks and nose.

Wrapping her arms around herself she trudged forward.

Suddenly, the corner of her vision darkened.

Turning her head to see what it was, she spotted three small figures off in the distance.

Squinting, the brunette slowly made her way towards them.

From far away, all she could see was three scrawny figures.

She broke into a slight jog towards them, and raised her arm up to wave.

"Hey!" She called out, albeit to no avail as the figures remained where they were.

"HEY!" This time louder and maybe a little angrily.

One of the three turned around, from what she could make out, he was wearing a white hat.

Hands on her knees, she tried to catch her breath.

She heard another voice in the distance, and saw the figures coming closer.

Her legs moved faster to close the gap between them.

Both parties eventually met halfway, all of them out of breath.

At closer inspection, they appeared to be teenagers, probably her age, give or take a year.

Two were dressed in dirty grey overalls, wearing hats, one turquoise and one black, both of which covered their eyes.

The third wore a brown jacket and a white hat which she had noticed earlier.

His eyes weren't covered, so she could see the heavy lidded cold grey irises, and developing dark circles.

The boy with the turquoise hat spoke up first:

"What are you doing out here in this weather?"

The brown-haired girl chuckled slightly, which turned into a cough, before replying:

"That's what I wanted to ask you!"

Slightly taken aback, he took on a more defensive tone:

"It's none of your business what we're doing!

Now run along, _little girl_!"

He said the last part sarcastically as his eyes narrowed with suspicion.

"Oi Shachi! Calm the hell down!"

This time it was the dark hatted boy who spoke.

He seemed afraid, and maybe slightly guilty for his friend's behaviour.

By now Hoshi was thoroughly confused; she looked back and forth between the pair.

' _Who were these kids?'_

' _What were they doing out in the cold?'_

Suddenly, a fourth voice spoke up:

"Um miss, what is your name?"

Startled, she jumped around trying to find the owner of the voice.

"Who's there?"

"Come out! Show yourself!'

A figure stepped out of the shadows from behind the boy in the brown jacket.

It seemed to be slightly taller, and much wider.

A polar bear now stood in front of the young girl, more than two heads taller.

An inaudible scream left her mouth.

"I-i-i-i-i-t SPOKE!"

She yelled hysterically while pointing a shaking finger towards the bear.

Said bear looked confused and upset:

"I'm sorry"

Hoshi stopped dead in her tracks.

"I'm really sorry miss"

The words were said with such utter shamefulness and regret, and said bear looked down apologetically.

Now she felt extremely guilty.

"No! Don't get upset! I was just surprised that's all!"

Hurriedly she walked up to the bear to console him.

"My name is Hoshi, yours?"

"Bepo"

It was a whisper, but she heard him loud and clear.

She smiled wide.

"Now Bepo, can you tell me why you and your friends are out in the cold?"

At this the Bepo remained silent, his gaze flocking to and from said friends.

"That's a girly name."

She whipped her head to face Shachi, who probably thought she hadn't heard him.

"For your information, I AM a girl!"

He masked his chuckle with a cough.

Swallowing hard he reached out his hand towards her.

"Shachi"

She nodded politely.

The boy next to him took a hint and stretched his hand out too.

"Penguin"

She smiled and shook his hand firmly.

"Hoshi"

All four heads now turned to towards the stoic figure on the right.

She gulped nervously, building up the courage to walk towards him.

She offered her hand while staring him square in the eye.

His gaze went down to the outstretched arm in front of him, before he reached out to meet it with his own.

"Law"

He said his name, never breaking his gaze whilst doing so.

They both shook hands firmly, indicating a truce.

Taking a deep breath, she cleared her throat.

"I'll ask you guys once again, what are you doing out here?"

This time her words were kinder and less accusatory.

Still, a heavy silence hung in the air.

Finally, Law spoke up:

"We have nowhere else to go."

The wind howled as they locked gazes once again.

She nodded in understanding.

"I see"

Feeling slightly embarrassed of their predicament, Penguin decided to pipe up:

"What about you? Why are you out here in this weather at this time?"

"Well, I'm kind of like you guys, except I have _'somewhere'_ to go!"

She smiled a wry a smile, and then an idea struck her!

"Why don't you guys come with me?"

Shachi was taken aback by this offer.

"What?"

"You heard me. Why don't you come with me? I know a place where there are more people like you and me!"

Their expressions turned into one of confusion.

She further clarified:

"You know, people like us? Who have nowhere else to go?"

Her face softened at the last part as she searched theirs' for a reaction.

"Look here miss, we don't want anything to do with people like that."

Shachi and Penguin's jaw dropped at the words coming out of Law's mouth.

Hoshi was too shocked to even reply, but he continued.

"We may not have anywhere else to go, but that's none of your business."

He stared blankly at her, voice completely void of any emotion.

After what seemed like ages, Hoshi spoke in a small voice:

"So that's what it's like huh?"

Before he could realise what was happening, her cold petite hand slammed down hard on his face.

"You ungrateful stuck up brat!"

She screeched loud enough to be heard over the winds.

"All alone in this cold, with nowhere to go. You guys could starve to death, or die of frostbite!"

Another slap was delivered to the same cheek.

"I just wanted to help you!"

At this point Shachi decided to intervene.

"Woah! Wait here a second Trafalgar! You can't speak up for all of us over here!"

"Well if you wanna team up with the little girl then be my guest!"

"Who the hell are you calling a _little girl_?"

Hoshi's protests went unheard as the teenagers continued to argue.

"I don't know what the hell your problem is? Why can't we take help from someone who is offering us?"

"The problem is that you can't get a simple thing through that thick skull of yours! No one gives you a place to stay without anything in return!"

"Well I'd gladly give them what they want if it means I could stay alive!"

Their voices increased in volume.

"You don't know what they want! You're an absolute idiot!"

"Like you do? Mr. I-know-everything"

"Damn right I do! These people are most likely _Pirates!_ "

"And they won't give a damn whether you live or die!"

"Well at least it would be better than dying out here in the cold!"

"Did you just hear _'nothing'_ I said?!"

Their argument escalated until they were at each other's throats.

" _ENOUGH!"_

They froze, and turned to face the girl.

"We're not goddamn pirates you idiots!"

"We're _revolutionaries_!"

"Revo-what?"

Smacking Penguin lightly on his head she continued:

"Rev-o-lu-tion-aries!"

"Never heard of them." They said in unison.

Her face fell.

"Y-y-you guys don't know about them?"

She stared in disbelief.

They shook their heads.

She stuck her lower lip out; clearly upset with lack of enthusiasm she was receiving.

"It's like this; we are working against the world government and navy, but in a different way."

"We help the innocent citizens unlike pirates!"

"But we are an army!"

"We will fight them head on when our forces our strong enough, but right now we are taking them down from the inside!"

"We specialise in: infiltration, sabotaging their plans, gaining intelligence and other such operations."

"We are on a whole new level from Pirates!"

Her face broke into a proud grin at the last statement.

They stared at her in awe.

At last, it was Shachi who broke the silence.

"So that means if we come with you we'll be revolutionaries?"

"Sort of."

"What do you mean _'sort of'_?"

"I mean, you guys won't necessarily be revolutionaries, unless you want to of course!"

"I don't get it."

"Right now we are focusing on gathering homeless children and educating them."

"We're not forcing them to join us!"

"I see"

Law looked down, slightly ashamed of his previous words now.

"So if you guys come with me, you will have a roof over your head, enough food to keep you alive, and education that can actually get you somewhere in life!"

"I'm coming with you!"

"Yeah! Me too!"

Shachi and Penguin rushed to her side without a second thought.

Law glared daggers at them for looking so desperate.

' _Geez, would it kill them to show some dignity?!'_

He felt a soft paw prod his back; he turned around to see Bepo look at him pleadingly.

"I also want to go with her, she seems like a nice girl." He said quietly.

Law was about to explain the possibility that they might not take in Polar Bears, but Hoshi beat him to it.

"Oh! And Bepo can come too!"

Said Polar bear's eyes widened with shock.

Wordlessly he trotted over to her and hugged her.

She giggled as he uttered words of thankfulness while still holding her.

The three graciously kept thanking her, but Law stood awkwardly to the side observing the scene.

He gathered all of his remaining dignity and spoke up:

"I will also accept your gracious offer."

This time he initiated the handshake, which she accepted immediately.

She smiled brightly at them all.

"Now that that's settled, let's get going!"

Excitedly they followed her, the only silent one being Law.

* * *

 **A/N: That's it!**

 **This is very introductory, but I will explain a lot of things in the next chapter.**

 **I'm a student so updates will be slightly sporadic, but I will try to make schedule!**

 **Thanks for reading, tell me what you think! :)**

 **\- Ao Tori**


	2. Boulders, Tunnels and Offices

**03/03/2017**

 **A/N: Hey Everyone!**

 **I present to you Chapter 2 of this story.**

 **Things are still going a little slow so sorry about that.**

 **I'm also trying to improve my writing with more descriptions and less repetitions.**

 **Sorry in advance for any grammatical or spelling errors.**

 **Thanks to whoever is reading this story!**

 **Your support means a lot to me! :)**

 _ **Shoutouts:**_

 **Candy: Thanks so much for the review! I hope you enjoy this chapter! ^_^  
**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do no own One Piece! But I do own this story and my OCs!  
**

 **PLAGIARIZERS WILL BURN IN HELL!**

* * *

 **Sea Of Green**

 **Chapter 2: _Boulders, Tunnels and Offices_**

"My name is actually Hoshizora, they started calling me Hoshi for short, but it kinda stuck."

She looked down shyly and put her already gloved hand into her pockets.

Shachi had told her of how he and Penguin met up with Law and Bepo.

And a little bit of their pasts, which included their interests in mechanics.

They would walk in silence for a bit, until one of them decided to ask a question, sparking another short conversation.

Penguin also seemed to warm up to her, and even Bepo would drop an occasional remark every now and then, but Law somehow managed to stay silent for a good portion of the journey.

"So um, how old are you Bepo?"

"I'm twelve"

Bepo smiled shyly as he trudged forward to walk alongside Hoshi.

She grabbed one of his paws friendly and rubbed it between her hands.

The gesture didn't go unnoticed, as Bepo wrapped that arm around her.

Hoshi turned her head around to ask:

"And you guys? How old are you?"

"Seventeen" Shachi piped up.

"Eighteen" said Penguin.

"Oh! I'm only fourteen…."

Hoshi looked down again, a little nervous.

"And you? Law?"

"Sixteen"

"Oh."

She blushed lightly and turned away, slightly intimidated since nearly all of them were older than her.

Their journey continued like this until they reached a mountain, in front of which Hoshi stopped and turned around to face them.

Shachi immediately questioned:

"Why did you stop?"

"All of you will have to be thoroughly searched before you can go any further."

She tried choosing her words carefully, as not to come across has hostile.

Nonetheless, the atmosphere immediately tensed up.

Law's eyes narrowed into a suspicious glare, Bepo backed away from her, and Shachi and Penguin were taken off-guard too.

Taking a deep breath, Hoshi turned to knock on a loose rock on the left.

It was a series of knocks, some short, some long, maybe it was Morse code Law wondered.

She then pressed her ear to the boulder, probably waiting for some reply.

After what seemed like forever, the boulder rolled down and two burly men walked out from behind it.

They were taller than the average human, but not quite a giant either.

Still, they were intimidating enough.

The carried a large backpack each, and an assortment of weapons.

Bepo now scurried off to hide behind Law, although it did no good as he could still be seen clearly.

They swallowed hard as the huge figures made their way towards them.

Hoshi still stood by the boulder, she glanced at them unsurely.

They never bothered to introduce themselves, and began the search right away.

Much to their surprise, Bepo was handled with the least roughness.

Shachi and Penguin were too scared to speak so they decided to cooperate.

Law on the other hand, kept glaring at them, but still went along with it.

Hoshi turned away from the scene, hoping these new kids weren't spies.

Her musings were interrupted by a gruff voice:

"Get the handcuffs! This one is a devil fruit user!"

She turned around in panic to see the gatekeepers lock seastone cuffs on Law.

' _Oh no, that means he IS a spy! How could I be so stupid? Oh god, what will happen now?'_

She held her breath in anticipation of a fight, some sort of protest, a conflict or resistance.

But none came.

Law quietly accepted the handcuffs with no more than an irritated look on his face.

Shachi and Penguin apparently had nothing on them other than a knife each, which they probably used for protection against wild animals.

Five minutes later, they were all done.

Wordlessly they rolled the boulder back further, and motioned them to come in.

Hoshi immediately rushed to their sides, her expression relieved and happy.

She kept glancing at them as they followed the gate keepers through the mountain pass.

Shachi and Penguin were on their toes; Bepo was still trailing behind Law carefully, while Law looked irritated and frustrated.

The walk was short, and soon they reached another mountain.

This time the gatekeepers bent down to speak with Hoshi.

Their voices were low so the rest of the group couldn't pick anything up.

They then walked back to where they had come from, leaving the teenagers alone.

Hoshi finally spoke:

"I'm sorry about that! I know the gatekeepers aren't the nicest of people!"

Shachi snorted.

She continued:

"But it had to be done! So many times we've had spies trying to sneak in pretending to be homeless!"

She looked a little ashamed but she carried on:

"And that's why I had to ask you to come with me back then…."

"We keep a record of everyone on this island and their activities."

"Anyone other than that is considered a potential threat."

Their disdain turned to surprise.

They had not expected this _'Revolutionary'_ organization to be so well-guarded.

Penguin was a little confused.

"But what if we didn't come along with you?"

"Then I would have used force."

At this he couldn't help but laugh.

Shachi held his giggles and spoke:

"I'm sorry Hoshi, but you're just a little girl! What could you _possibly_ do to stop us?"

"There are three of us, and only one of you!"

"We're all boys, and older than you!"

Hoshi huffed.

"I would have called someone for help!"

"Oh but what if we already killed you by then"

Penguin's voice was low, but it held a certain spook that was only amplified by the screeching winds.

She held his stare in defiance for a good two minutes.

"Nah!"

They all sweat-dropped in unison, with the same thought in their heads:

' _This girl is so gonna get herself killed'_

"If you _really_ wanted to kill me, you would have done that long ago. Why wait for when I have arrived to my base and I have backup? And when your _strongest_ member is wearing cuffs? Huh?"

She grinned defiantly.

Shachi was impressed.

"You're smart girl, I'll give you that!"

She blushed at the compliment, and proceeded to roll another boulder to the side.

Although behind this one, there was a hallway of some sort.

She gestured them to come inside, to which they responded slightly hesitantly.

Anyhow, after they all were inside, Hoshi replaced the boulder at the entrance.

With only the few lightbulbs hanging above them, the hallway, or should I say cave was very dim.

The ceiling was curved, so it seemed higher than it actually was.

They reached end the very fast and were greeted by a proper steel door, no more boulders.

It was a thick steel door, worn out with time supposedly; nothing special about it except there was a keypad instead of a handle.

Hoshi secretively put her hand around it and quickly typed in a long sequence.

The machine beeped green three times, and the door clicked open.

This time the hallway was bigger and brighter, and there were many doors on each side.

She guided them to the second door on the left, where she typed another code to enter.

Now they were inside a small office.

The room was average sized, four chairs lined up in a corner, a desk with a chair on each side was in the other corner, and a few dying plants on a bookshelf.

A wooden door was behind the desk.

Hoshi instructed them to sit on the chairs, while she disappeared behind said door.

Shachi, Penguin and Law immediately slumped down into the creaky, old chairs.

Bepo opted to sit on the ground next the empty seat.

It felt good to finally sit down in a warm room for once.

They stretched their legs out, feeling the numbness go away.

Shachi and Penguin started whispering between themselves.

Law tuned from their conversation as he leaned his head against the wall.

His mind was overflowing with thoughts.

He rubbed his hands on his temples to ease the oncoming headache, but to no avail.

He took a moment to glance towards the boys on his left, who were still engaged in an animated discussion about their so-called ' _saviour'_ Hoshizora.

He sighed.

This was for them.

They were lost, young, and still naïve compared to him, which was why he had decided to protect them and their dreams.

He would do this for them.

While he was ready to fend for himself in the bitter cold, they weren't.

A soft snore from his right caught his attention.

Bepo sat leaned against the wall, eyes closed and asleep with a blissful expression on his face.

The pure white fur was a symbol of innocence, innocence that Law vowed to protect.

Gentle rises and falls of his chest were a smoothing rhythm to gaze at.

Law felt his own eye-lids grow heavier.

How long had it been since he had slept?

The hand cuffs were wearing him out.

The short moment of peace was interrupted when the squeaky wooden door opened.

A young man appeared who seemed to be in his early thirties.

He had a mop of faded brown hair on his head, and a beige hat.

His dressing was neat, but by no means professional.

He cleared his throat before introducing himself:

"I'm Warren; I need to collect all the data on you guys, make files for you to register you into our organisation. And I expect your full cooperation."

The sentence was said in a monotone voice which indicated that he had said these words many times before.

He sized them down from behind a golden pair of spectacles, his eyes resting on Law the longest.

"So he is the Devil-fruit user?"

Hoshi replied:

"Yes, but don't the details yet, so we will need Sir Dante's help for that."

Warren's brows knitted, he was confused.

"What about the Polar Bear? I was thinking he would be the Zoan."

"He has been tested with kairouseki and it didn't affect him, he says he is a mink."

The middle-aged man nodded understandingly.

Turning to face Hoshi, he smiled gently and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Your brother was asking for you! I suggest you go see him now; I can handle the rest from here. Thanks for bringing them in."

She smiled and nodded politely and turned on her heel to leave.

Just then, a young man burst into the room.

His dishevelled hair fell in dark brown curls over his blue-green eyes.

"Um, am I interrupting something?"

Hoshi bit back a chuckle as Warren looked clearly irritated.

"I would appreciate it if you learned the art of knocking on a door Luke!"

"Sorry"

He said meekly.

Luke hung his head down and dropped a stack of papers on his desk.

Hoshi spared one glance at the boys on the chairs before quietly slipping out of the door.

She had made it more than halfway across the hallway, when a voice called from behind:

"Hey Hoshi!"

She turned to see Luke making his way out of the office, waving his hand.

"Heya Luke!"

She stopped and waved back, waiting for him to catch up with her.

When he caught up, they started walking again.

He had a curious expression on his face as he spoke:

"Who were those kids back there?"

Her small voice contrasted with his deep one.

"I found them out in the countryside; they had nowhere to go, so I suggested they come here!"

His eyes widened in surprise.

His voice had a slight accent to it as he spoke:

"My my Hoshi! Taking in new recruits now are we?!"

Hoshi giggled a little nervously, remembering how she too had once been the new recruit.

Deciding to change the topic she asked:

"I heard my brother was asking for me? Did you tell him where I was?"

"I told him it was messenger duty, he wasn't very happy!"

The brunette huffed.

"I wish he would stop treating me like a kid!"

He shot her a sympathetic smile.

"You know he is only trying to look out for you!"

Guiltily she looked down, but pouted nonetheless.

"I know, I know."

The rest of the walk was spent talking about other things.

And every now and Luke would crack an inappropriate joke to which Hoshi would respond with laughter and a kick to his shin.

They reached the end of the hallway, and showed their passes to the guard and entered.

It was a medium sized room with a few doors at the end, and a long staircase spiralling down.

Luke went first, and Hoshi followed.

She grabbed the pole in the centre for support, and carefully made her way down the stairs.

It took a good five minutes to reach the end, as the tunnel was dim and the staircase steep.

The clanking of the metal stopped echoing as Hoshi stepped of the staircase.

Luke extended a hand to help her, which she gratefully accepted.

While the tunnel around the staircase was small and round, the end was wider and a little rectangular.

It was spacious enough for five people to stand comfortably but it was dark enough to get claustrophobic.

A few steps after the staircase there was a big wooden double door.

The neat wood contrasted with sandy ground on which they stood.

Luke swiftly opened both doors, and they stepped into the common room of the compound.

It had a very high ceiling and metal staircases and walkways intertwined in a complex pattern above them.

The walls were also made entirely of metal, which gave a cold factory-like vibe to the place.

The room was fairly quiet as usual, since everyone was probably in their dorms by now.

A nearby clock displayed the time 4:30 which meant an hour and a half until dinner.

Luke excused himself and climbed one of the many staircases that lead to his dorm.

Hoshi was about to the same until she remembered her Brother had asked for her, sighing, she made her way into the opposite direction

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! Do share your thoughts and review! :D**

 **Next chapter we will get to find out about Law and co. , and you will get to meet Hoshi's brother!**

 **I'm also working on the length of the chapters, and a proper updating schedule.**

 **At most I will keep it weekly, but if it's ready before that then I will post it sooner.**

 **\- Ao Tori**


	3. Interrogations and Candies

**25/05/2017**

 **A/N: Hey Everyone!**

 **Sorry for not updating for so long!**

 **I got caught up in so much, but still there is no excuse for ditching like that, I really hope it doesn't happen again!**

 **I was honestly a little unsure about my writing, but I found the courage somehow, and now I hope to update more regularly.**

 **Anyway, this chapter will be introducing more characters, OCs for now, we'll get to the hearties soon I promise!**

 _ **Shout outs:**_

 **Guest:** **Thanks for the encouraging comment! It means a lot! ^^**

 **Candy: Thank you for a second review! I try my best, and I don't plan on making this story ecchi ever! :D**

 **Suzane: Thank you for your reviews, suspense and villains will come along soon enough. I just wanted to introduce and develop the characters a little bit more.**

 **sarge113: Thanks a lot for your reviews! I've had this story in my mind for quite some time now, I hope it turns out as good as it is in my brain! XD I try my best in writing, I'm glad to hear you liked it!**

 **And a special shout-out to: TrAflGaRlAwSgUrL27 (I hope I got that right, so hard to type hahah XD) for following and add this story to favorites! ;)**

 **I hope all of you enjoy this chapter!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do no own One Piece! But I do own this story and my OCs!  
**

 **PLAGIARIZERS WILL BURN IN HELL!**

* * *

 **Sea Of Green**

 **Chapter 3: _Interrogations and Candies_**

Shachi shifted uncomfortably in his chair.

Warren had his head down concentrating on filling a paper.

He had spent past fifteen minutes answering numerous questions about himself and his history.

A yawn escaped his mouth.

Today had been a very long day, and he desperately wished for it to be over already.

Penguin and Bepo had left the room a good 20 minutes ago, escorted by the brown-haired man who introduced himself as Luke.

Still, he had it better than Law, who was still sitting in the same chair, wearing the seastone cuff for god knows how long.

And by the looks of it, his process was going to be way longer just because of the devil fruit.

The man in front of him finished signing the papers, and started stamping the corners.

Just then, Luke re-entered the room.

He walked over to Warren's desk and bent down to whisper something into his ear.

The middle-aged man nodded and whispered back.

Luke nodded and picked up the files, and motioned for Shachi to follow him.

Wordlessly they left the office.

"You there, it's your turn now."

Warren called out without looking up from his desk.

Law rose out of the chair lazily, dragging himself to the next one in front of the desk.

"What's your name?"

"Trafalgar Law"

Warren raised an eyebrow, but looked down again and continued writing.

"It's been quite a while since we had someone with a surname."

He wrote down his age and birthdate, and then asked:

"Place of birth?"

Law's eyes seemed to be looking at something else, as if remembering an image or visualizing a scene.

His eyes grew hot with rage, and a mist clouded over them.

He took a deep breath and answered:

"Flevance"

It was not said as a whisper, but nor was it said out loud.

He let the word roll on his tongue as he said it, as if tasting it.

Warren was taken completely off-guard, his hands froze, fingers threatening to loose grip of the pen.

He nodded solemnly and wrote it down.

Curiosity was bubbling inside him like a pot about to boil.

But he kept his calm.

This was one of their rules.

Never try uncovering secrets of people's pasts.

Ask only as much as you need to know for the safety of them and the organisation.

Staying true to this rule, he held his mouth.

They moved on to the medical aspect, where Law offhandedly mentioned Amber Lead disease as an ailment he _used_ to have.

This surprised him greatly, as that disease was known to be fatal.

Alas, he kept his questions to himself.

Eventually they reached the interesting part.

Warren pushed the spectacles up his nose.

"Have you had any previous affiliation with "anti-government" organisations?"

Law nodded slowly.

"Pirates"

Warren scribbled it down on the paper and continued:

"Which pirates?"

"Donquixote Pirates"

Again, he was taken by surprise.

Nonetheless, he kept his calm and did his job.

"Time spent with them?"

"Two and a half years."

He jotted it down on his paper.

"When did you leave them?"

"Three years ago."

He stared at him for a minute, this boy was merely a teenager, and three years ago he would have been thirteen.

Donquixote pirates were recruited children so young?!

The very thought made him sick to the stomach.

He decided to enquire further:

"Why did you leave?"

"I defected because I didn't agree with them."

Once again he was shocked.

How did a boy so young manage to escape from their wrath?

But what if they were hunting him!

"Do they know that you're alive?"

"No"

He breathed a sigh of relief and kept writing.

A few minutes passed before he asked:

"And your devil fruit, what is it?"

Law supressed a yawn and replied:

"Ope-ope no mi"

His eyebrows knitted in confusion.

' _Never heard of that'_

Taking a few fingerprints and signatures, he stamped the papers and spoke:

"Alright Law, I have recorded all information I have about you, but we will need more, a lot more."

He elaborated:

"You have a devil fruit, a history with one of the most dangerous pirates, you're from a country destroyed and despised by the world government."

Law raised an eyebrow.

"You don't say!"

Sarcasm and venom dripped from his voice.

Warren shook his head.

He placed his hands on Law's shoulders, his glasses glinting.

Barely containing his excitement he said:

"No, you don't get it! You are an ideal candidate for a revolutionary!"

It took every ounce of his self-restraint to keep himself from prying those arms off.

He gritted his teeth and chose not to respond.

Warren turned around and grabbed a few papers and files.

He quite literally dragged Law out of the door while hanging an _'away'_ sign on the door.

The latter was too tired to resist.

In contrast to the teenager's sluggish movements, Warren practically flew across the hallway, said teenager in tow.

His eyes were sparkling for an unknown reason, and he has the hints of smile on his face.

He looked at Law with excitement, which was unfortunately not mutual.

"We're going to see Sir Dante!"

The girl nervously twirled a strand of dark brown hair in fingers.

Her equally dark eyes glanced left and right.

A dark wooden door stood in front of her.

She wrung her hands and hopped from foot to foot.

An internal conflict was taking place in her mind.

' _I should just go in and get it over and done with!'_

' _But I could make an excuse!'_

' _Like what?'_

' _Like I didn't know he wanted to see me?'_

' _That's right! Shove Warren and Luke under the bus why don't you!'_

' _Ugh I don't wanna go in there!'_

At this point she stomped her feet like a whiney child.

Nope. Not her proudest moments.

She clenched her fists.

She was not a six-year old, and she sure as hell wouldn't act like it!

Her fist collided with the door once, twice and then thrice.

She withdrew her hand suddenly as if it were burned.

' _Uh-oh'_

She bit her lip nervously.

' _Oh well, too late to back down now!'_

A deep voice from inside the room answered:

"Who is it?"

The irritation in his voice made Hoshi seriously consider fleeing away.

But she stood her ground.

Clearing her throat to bring out her most pleasant voice she replied:

"It's me! Hoshi!"

Inwardly she berated herself for not sounding confident.

She heard the shuffling of papers, a chair being pulled across the floor and the voice said:

"Come in! The door's unlocked."

He still sounded irritated, but now there was a hint of anger in his voice too.

Knowing full-well the consequences of her actions, she twisted the knob and made her way inside.

She carefully trotted inside, closing the door behind her.

The room was bare, the same walls and floors of steel as the hallway, save a desk and two chairs.

Behind the desk sat a man probably twenty or nineteen years old.

He had jet black hair and eyes to match, which were covered by shaded rectangular glasses.

Dark facial hair outlined his face.

She sat on the chair opposite her brother.

Plastering her brightest smile on her face, she greeted:

"Hey Akira!"

She tried her best to lighten up the mood, but to no avail.

Not even bothering to greet her, he cut to the chase:

"Where were you?"

It was said as a command, not a question.

His black eyes pierced right past her brown ones.

Knowing that any resistance would be futile, she didn't bother.

She answered simply:

"Messenger Duty"

Akira raised his eyebrows, never breaking his stare.

He lowered his voice, which only made it seem more threatening.

"Oh! And who gave you permission?"

Hoshi gulped.

She regained her composure, and answered with defiance:

"The higher ups did."

He inhaled sharply and glared harder.

His eyebrows raised in a challenging manner.

Hoshi would have been afraid, but she was used to it.

She pursed her lips and looked down avoiding his eyes.

"I was just being useful."

The young man sighed and leaned back into his chair.

He shook his head and said:

"You're making excuses, anyone could have done it."

The brunette scowled, but said nothing.

Akira continued:

"Ana could have gone; even Yasin or Tasos could have done it!"

"You know as well as I do that you _volunteered_ to that!"

She groaned and she replied:

"Okay fine, I volunteered, so what!"

"I'm old enough to go on my own!"

His voice snapped.

"No you are not!"

She scowled again.

He let out a long sigh at pinched the bridge of his nose.

Hoshi winced.

She knew she had done wrong, and he had every right to scold her.

Either she could be stubborn and drag this out longer, or just admit defeat here and now, face the consequence get a lecture, and then go back to her room.

Being the brave young girl she was, she chose the latter

"I'm sorry, it was stupid of me, I promise won't do it again!"

The words would have made a bigger impact if she hadn't said them so fast without any hint of regret.

He stared at her blankly.

She gulped.

This strategy would have worked if she hadn't used it a million times already.

But there was no harm in trying right? Wrong.

Hoshi winced slightly, and shrank down in her seat.

A lecture was coming her way, and she would have to listen.

Akira too leaned back into his chair, albeit with a relaxed posture that actually scared her more.

He hummed in amusement and twirled his chair.

"Hoshi you can't just sorry each time and do it again."

She opened her mouth to say something but one sharp look from him had her thinking otherwise.

"You're not getting away with it this time."

He shook his head as he spoke.

She slouched with guilty expression.

There was no escape now.

Her mind tuned as he started to explain all the bans and restrictions she would have to follow for the next month.

She nodded her head dutifully; careful not to roll her eyes or vent her frustration.

In the end, she did admit it was her fault, no need to make it worse by acting like a brat.

After making sure he had drilled it into her head, he gave one last order:

"Now go clean up and help with dinner in the kitchen."

She gave a meek smile and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.

The smile instantly gave way to a scowl which further deepened to a frown as she half walked, half stomped her way to her room.

The metal steps squeaked as her rubber soled shoes hopped over them.

An arm held grip of the railing as she swung from each flight of stairs to the next.

Soon enough, she was pacing down a narrow metal corridor, with a number of steel doors on each side.

Her dark eyes flitted from left to right, scanning the doors for a familiar number.

 _2802_

She immediately reached to turn the handle, surprised to find it locked.

Thin lips twisted in distaste.

A small fist rapped on the door.

Scuffling could be heard before said door opened with click.

Hoshi's frown turned upside down as her gaze fell to the girl standing in front of her.

Strawberry blonde hair was frenzied together in what could politely be called a pony tail, while the bangs fell into her light amber coloured eyes.

Rosy lips spread in a smile that reached her round blushed cheeks.

"You came early today Hoshi-chan!"

The sweet melodic voice seemed to stretch Hoshi's smile even further, lighting a sparkle in the formerly dull eyes.

"Ah it was near this time, I'll tell you more about it at dinner!"

She placed a hand on her shoulder and walked into the room, shutting the door behind her.

The room was relatively small.

A metal bunk bed was fitted in the right corner, opposite to the door, and a short cupboard was at the left corner, opposite to the bed.

The top of the cupboard was used as a shelf for stacks and stacks of books.

There was no furniture, save a rickety little chair, and a tiny bin.

The chair would have been blue once, but the paint had been chipped so long ago it was now a bleak grey.

An opened suit case lay in another corner, which held some smaller belongings and toiletries.

Whilst removing her sweater, muffler and gloves, Hoshi called out to the girl now sitting on the edge of the bunk occupied with a book.

"Candy-chan please come sit down so I can fix your hair."

"Okay, coming."

Candy dawdled for a bit more before resigning to sit on the chair.

Hoshi took out a hair brush from the suitcase, and quickly got to work on the golden strands.

In the midst of combing, she asked:

"Where is Anna?"

The little girl looked thoughtful for a moment before replying:

"I'm not sure, but she might be training with Yasin and Tasos?"

Hoshi hummed in agreement and continued in silence.

Her fingers worked their way through the now smooth hair to braid two French braids on her pretty head.

Once she secured the ends, she turned to face Candy.

She narrowed her eyes.

"Where is your hat now?"

Amber eyes went wide, nervously shifting back and forth.

"I-I don't know…"

Hoshi inhaled patiently.

She grabbed the hat lying on the suit case and pulled the dark blue garment onto Candy's head.

"That's your hat Hoshi-chan!" the young girl protested.

"Shhh you'll catch a cold if you don't cover your ears! Besides, I have my muffler."

She patted her head and folded the cap so a tiny cut-out flower could be seen on the right.

Her smile lit up and she hopped back to her place on the bunk, returning to the book.

Hoshi started to un-braid her own hair as she cleaned the hair brush.

The dark brown hair unfolded in waves of frizz and static after being under a hat and coat so long.

She quickly brushed out any tangles before braiding it neatly again.

This time she wrapped the muffler around her head and neck to keep her warm.

There was no mirror, except a tiny hand-held one, so she smoothed her hands over face, expecting to look presentable.

She was tidying up the already bare room, when Candy approached her.

"Hoshi-chan will you be coming with me too?"

She was about to reply and say yes, before she mentally slapped herself and said:

"No not today. I have to help in the kitchen today! Sorry!"

Her mouth formed a small "O" as she nodded in understanding.

Hoshi gave her a sympathetic smile, and they walked out of the room.

They trotted alongside until they reached the end of the hallway, where their paths separated.

Candy climbed more stairs and carried on left, while Hoshi descended steps and made her way to the kitchen.


End file.
